


Sweetness & The Captain

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Dancer and A Captain find a little time alone...RP Fic.





	Sweetness & The Captain

Female dancer “Sweetness Herself” Samantha Q, smiled out to her audience as she performed on stage. She was one of the featured attractions at this special benefit for service personnel and their families. She danced around the stage performing her routines flashing her sweet smile at all the soldiers and non-military people present as she did so. Captain Lydia Sheppard was smiling as she watched the girl work. Samantha finished her performance, bowed to the audience and went to the bar to get a drink. Lydia rose and followed her, catching her just before the men moved in. 

"Hey there pretty lady..."

Samantha looked at her and smiled.

"Hey yourself..."

"Nice show you put on..."

"Well thank you. I love performing and to be able to do that and support you guys and gals in the military...that's just uber-cool."

"Well, I'm glad you think so..."

She paused, ordering her drink and adding a quieter. 

"Not everyone does."

Samantha smiled softly and gently gave one of Lydia's hands a soft supportive squeeze.

"Well I do...Captain."

"Oh... call me Lydia..."

"A Pretty name for a pretty and brave woman."

Lydia smiled softly. 

"Thank you... Miss?"

Samantha smiled.

"You know my name.... Samantha Q....and yes before you say anything it is my real name...or it is now I changed it by deed poll and no please don't ask me what it was before because I won't tell you...as far as I'm concerned that girl is dead."

She said softly but with a firmness. 

"Very well, Miss Q..."

Lydia smiled. 

"Would you consider coming home with me tonight?"

Samantha smiled.

"Ohhh you swing that way hmmm?"

Samantha purred softly. 

"Yes... Most army girls do eventually..."

Samantha smiled.

"Then I'd love to...Captain Lydia."

She purred at the same time lovingly and teasingly saluting Lydia. Lydia smiled softly. 

"Do you need a coat?"

Samantha smiled and shook her head.

"No... I’ll be fine. Didn't bring one anyway."

"Okay, so next question... My place or yours?"

"Oh, that one’s even easier..."

Samantha cooed with a smile.

"Yours."

"Walking or cab?"

"Well....depends how close or far you live my sexy Captain."

"Two blocks away... but it's cold outside."

"Then a cab."

Lydia smiled, moving to the door and easily hailing a cab, smiling as she moved to open both the bar doors, then the cab doors. 

"After you, m'lady..."

Samantha smiled and got into the cab. Lydia slid in beside her, giving the address. Samantha purred and nestled into Lydia all the ride. Only moving away from her once they arrived. She waited for Lydia to pay the driver and open the door to her house. Lydia smiled and soon paid, pausing to slip the woman her card before leaving, smiling as she held a hand out to Samantha to help her out the car, moving away to unlock the door and pull Samantha inside. Samantha smirked at seeing Lydia 'chatting up' the taxi driver.

"Oi! I'm your date for the night remember?"

She teased as they entered the house. 

"Oh I know... but I've been meaning to give that poor, sweet girl my number for a long time..."

Lydia smiled, moving to kiss Samantha all the same. Samantha murred and kissed back. 

"Bed, wall... floor?"

Samantha purred.

"How kinky you feeling?"

"Not much."

Samantha smiled.

"How about I bend over and you eat me out from behind?"

She purred softly. 

"Works for me..."

Samantha smiled and began to gyrate her hips in a sultry and seductive manner. slowly raising her short skirt up revealing her black lace knickers, before she began to slowly...oh so slowly peel them down her legs. Lydia smiled and watched. Samantha smiled right back and turned around and sexily bent over hitching her skirt up as she did so. She then reached back through her legs and spread her pussy for Lydia. Lydia smiled and moved into position behind her, moving to gently lick her clit. Samantha was soon purring. Lydia murred and soon set a pace. Samantha's purring got louder and louder with each lick. Lydia upped her pace. Samantha's purrs were soon mewls. Lydia upped her pace once again. Samantha cried out and came apart squirting all over Lydia's face.

"Ooops sorry...I should have told you I'm a squirter..."

She said blushing softly. 

"Not a problem."

Lydia smiled.


End file.
